Palabras
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: AU. KatsuDeku. Ligero Lemon. Bakugou y Midoriya están comprometidos desde niños, pero Izuku no quiere obligar a Katsuki a estar con alguien a quien odia y le propone romper el compromiso una vez se hayan unido. Tal vez la idea no le agrade tanto al rubio.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.** _Esto es mero entretenimiento._

 ** _Ligero Universo Alterno. KatsuDeku. Relación no establecida. Posible OoC. Aged-up (18 años)._** _Basado en Sex Pistols -Se supone Katsuki e Izuku son semillas pesadas...-._

 _Al final terminé escribiendo algo que no estaba planeado en lo absoluto._

 _Comentarios al final._

* * *

 **Palabras**

 **.**

Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz y restregó sus párpados intentando deshacerse de la somnolencia que le llevaba de nuevo a la inconsciencia. Bostezó largamente, desapareciendo los últimos rastros de sueño.

¿Qué había pasado? Estaba bocabajo contra el colchón, por lo que no podía examinar con facilidad el entorno. Se quedó pensativo mientras miraba hacia su derecha; había una mesita de noche, de caoba con una lámpara y un pequeño arreglo floral encima, más al fondo, hasta la pared que delimitaba el dormitorio había una enorme cajonera, del mismo material y agarraderas doradas. Con pereza volteó la cabeza para ver hacia la izquierda, había otra mesita de noche, con otra lámpara y un reloj digital. Alzó la mano izquierda para alcanzar el objeto pero se detuvo a medio camino.

Su brazo estaba lleno de cardenales.

Acercó su brazo a su rostro, observó las manchas amoratadas: de distintos tamaños y formas, pero había una bastante notoria, un anillo oscuro en su muñeca. Cerró los ojos, evocando los recuerdos y las sensaciones.

Se incorporó apoyándose en los codos, separando así la mitad superior de su cuerpo de la cama. ¿Dónde estaba...? La puerta se abrió y se cerró, el sonido le asustó y volteó a dónde provino el ruido.

Su compañero le miraba desde la puerta, vestía únicamente unos bóxer negros y una bata color vino, la cual no estaba cerrada, por lo que su abdomen estaba a la vista del otro. No pudo descifrar su rostro y parecía que había dejado de respirar. Pasados unos segundos el ceño del rubio se arrugó y le desvió la mirada para entonces comenzar a acercarse.

Tragó saliva, mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustado. Le siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo al borde de la cama, a su lado. Quiso decir algo pero sentía algo en la garganta, como si fuera a vomitar con tan sólo abrir la boca. Cerró los ojos y se encogió en su lugar una vez vio que el mayor levantó la mano.

Pero los golpes y los insultos nunca llegaron.

En su lugar sintió algo frío en su frente. Dio un respingo y abrió los ojos. Era una botella con agua. -...Gracias. -Le sonrió mientras la agarraba. El de ojos rubíes no le respondió y simplemente se sentó en el piso, con la espalda recargada en la base y el colchón. Cuando quiso abrir la botella notó que ya estaba desenroscada la tapa. Se le escapó una sonrisa.

Dejó el contenido a la mitad, y le extendió la botella, sin embargo fue su brazo lo que el otro sujetó.

Estaba temblando.

-Ngh... -Se quejó, el agarre se había ceñido más y dejó la botella caer, entonces le soltó. Estaba inusualmente callado. Intentó moverse para ver su rostro. -¿Kacchan? -Mas no obtuvo respuesta.

Bajó la mirada, viendo los hematomas en sus brazos. No podía culpar al mayor, tener que estar con la persona que más odias en contra de tu voluntad no debía ser fácil.

Sin esperarlo Bakugou le tomó de la muñeca izquierda y le hizo acostarse sobre su espalda. Se colocó encima de él, con las piernas a sus costados y acercó a su rostro su brazo, besando así el cardenal en su muñeca. Se estremeció y sintió sus mejillas arder, el tacto había sido bastante delicado, como si temiera romperlo. Los rubíes le miraron colmados de sentimientos que nunca había visto en ellos. Preocupado quiso preguntarle qué pasaba pero en cuanto separó los labios el otro le besó.

La lengua ajena se paseaba dentro de su cavidad, tocando cada rincón a su alcance, rozando su paladar y saboreando su lengua. Gimió contra la boca del otro y se removió incómodo al sentir la mano del mayor en su abdomen, subiendo hasta su pecho, deteniéndose sobre uno de sus pezones. Comenzó a estimularlo marcando círculos con su dedo sobre la areola y pellizcándolo a momentos. Le mordió el labio inferior y dejó su boca para pasar a su cuello, lamió y mordió con delicadeza la manzana de Adán y aspiró su aroma en el hueco de su clavícula izquierda, donde depositó castos besos en la extensión del hueso.

-Kacchan. -Le llamó de nuevo, quiso verle la cara, pero no le respondió.

Los besos bajaron y succionó el pezón izquierdo mientras con su mano acariciaba el otro. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse al tiempo en que su temperatura corporal subía. Juntó sus piernas, intentando calmar el cúmulo de sensaciones en su parte baja, pero las caricias amables y los besos dulces que el joven explosivo depositaba en los cardenales quemaban y sus terminaciones nerviosas cosquilleaban.

Quiso llorar. Era demasiado para su herido y cansado corazón. Hubiera preferido que las caricias fueran golpes y los besos, mordidas. Sin poder controlarlo, sus ojos se humedecieron.

Bajó por su abdomen, perfilando sus costillas con los dedos, besando cada una de las manchas amoratadas en su piel. El cuerpo debajo de sí tembló cuando sus manos se detuvieron en sus caderas y sus labios llegaron a su vientre. Se alejó del menor y se acomodó entre sus piernas, obligándole a separarlas. Comenzó a besar la parte interna de sus muslos, empezando cerca de las corvas y acercándose lentamente a la bragadura ajena. A sus oídos llegaban los gemidos ahogados del de mirada esmeralda pues tapaba con fuerza su boca con las manos.

-Ahh... Ka... Mmm... Kacchan... -Intentó alcanzarle con las manos, tocar su rostro y obligarlo a que le mirara, pero la fuerza en su cuerpo se adormecía por las caricias que el rubio le otorgaba. Algo no estaba bien y Bakugou no le diría tan fácilmente lo que pasaba.

Le vio abrir un recipiente con lubricante, untando sus manos con la sustancia y se precipitó en llamarle la atención pero el otro le ignoró de nuevo.

Tomó en su mano la excitación del peliverde, llenándole en lubricante y comenzó a masturbarle, al mismo tiempo masajeó el anillo muscular de su entrada para después introducir uno de sus dedos.

-¡No... Kacchan...ahh! -Los estímulos le sofocaron, arqueó la espalda, presionando con fuerza los hombros y el cuello contra el colchón. Mordió su labio inferior en un intento banal por silenciar sus gemidos pero la intrusión de un segundo dedo le hizo quejarse. Sin controlarlo, derramó las lágrimas que había contenido hasta ahora.

Movió los dedos en círculos y a ratos los separaba, simulando una especie de tijeras. Sin esperar mucho introdujo un tercer dedo y comenzó a embestir con su mano al mismo ritmo con que bajaba y subía por el miembro ajeno. Continuó un poco más hasta que sintió al menor venirse. Retiró sus dedos y una sustancia blancuzca se mezcló con el lubricante que quedaba en sus dedos. Era suyo.

 _"_ _Kacchan, antes que nada, por favor, escúchame."_

-¡Kacchan! -Lo alcanzó al fin. Extasiado y llorando le obligó a mirarle, lo que vio en sus ojos rubíes le extrañó de nuevo. Le miraba dolido y arrepentido. Y sin soportarlo le besó.

Estaba bien que fuera amable, pero si habría de sufrir tanto prefería que fuera cruel.

Los labios de Katsuki le correspondieron ansiosos.

Se despertó con pesadez. Volteó hacia el reloj, pasaban de las 3 de la tarde. Su compañero no estaba.

Intentó rememorar lo sucedido y sus mejillas enrojecieron al recordar que se había desmayado. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir un líquido caer de entre sus piernas. Se incorporó como pudo, se tapó con las sábanas y se levantó en dirección hacia el baño. Tomaría una ducha.

Las manchas en su cuerpo comenzaban a cambiar de color. El agua lamiéndole la piel era relajante, sin embargo su semblante cambió una vez recordó los rubíes mirándole con dolor. Necesitaba hablar con él, pero ¿cómo hablar con alguien que evidentemente no quiere hacerlo?

¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Le había lastimado?

Por más que repasaba el primer día no lograba descubrir qué había hecho que incomodara al rubio. De hecho no habían intercambiado muchas palabras ese día y tan pronto le expresó sus pensamientos el mayor reaccionó con brusquedad, pero le pareció algo normal... Su relación siempre había sido así.

Salió con una bata de baño blanca y secó su cabello con una toalla. Sonrió al ver una bandeja con comida sobre la cama. Esto era malo para su corazón.

Estar junto a él cinco días era todo lo que pedía. Si era cruel no importaba, si era brusco tampoco. Sólo quería que aquellas manos le tocaran como tantas veces había querido, engañarse a sí mismo y creer que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, esperando. Pasó los dedos por los cardenales en sus brazos recordando la primera noche del acuerdo. Los dedos del rubio se habían clavado con ira en su piel, marcándolo con desesperación, también habían vestigios de mordidas que comenzaban a desaparecer. Y recordó las cándidas caricias... Se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta. Siguió a su compañero con la mirada hasta que estuvo enfrente y el mayor se inclinó para besarle, llevándolo de nuevo contra la cama.

Los siguientes tres días no volvieron a intercambiar palabras. Sus cuerpos hablaban por sí mismos, pero ninguno de los dos parecía comprender la sinceridad que desbordaban sus reacciones, eran sordos a los mensajes ajenos.

Se fundieron en pasiones que habían estado ocultando, pero ninguno de los dos sabía si eran suyas o de su compañero. Se avergonzaron de sus corazones y se asustaron de mostrarlos, pensaban que la necesidad y el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro eran diferentes y que nunca se corresponderían.

Se pensaron una y otra vez, añorando llamarse por sus nombres, queriendo amarse como tanto lo habían anhelado, pero ninguno de los dos creía que se sentían de la misma manera.

 _"_ _Y entonces, romperé el compromiso."_

La luz de la habitación le molestó, abrió los ojos y tapó la luz con la mano derecha. ¿Qué hora era? Se giró en la cama, esperando encontrar el reloj con facilidad, sin embargo no estaba solo en el lecho. En lugar de ver el aparato, en su campo de visión estaba el rostro del rubio, descansado, calmado... Pasó saliva con nerviosismo, tenía el impulso de tocarlo pero temía despertarlo. Le pareció tan extraño verle así, cuando lo recordaba los días anteriores su expresión lucía bastante diferente, era difícil describirlo. Había frustración, congoja y, se atrevía a decir, tristeza.

Se giró de nuevo, regresando a la posición en que había dormido. Bostezó, estaba cansado. El cuerpo le dolía, aunque ya no eran los moretones lo que le causaba molestia, habían empezado a desvanecerse; se sonrojó y se cubrió con la sábana para ocultarse al pensar en la razón de su molestia muscular... debía felicitarse a sí mismo por tener tanta resistencia.

Decidió tomar una ducha, se levantó con dificultad, incluso sintió que las piernas le fallaban; se apoyó en la mesa cerca del costado de la cama y se encaminó como pudo. Esperaba no despertar a su compañero pero las piernas le fallaron y se llevó consigo la mesita al caer.

Se rió de su suerte y la sangre comenzó a acumularse en su rostro, de reojo vio al de ojos rubíes levantarse de golpe y se encogió en su lugar, abrazándose a sí mismo. Escuchó los pasos del otro acercarse, y hasta que vio la sombra ajena mezclarse con la propia en la alfombra habló, respondiendo la pregunta no hecha.

-...No es... nada... -Hasta ahora no había cavilado en el estado de su voz. Se acaloró aún más, estaba ronco, la voz era rasposa y le irritaba un poco la garganta.

No esperaba que el rubio le respondiera, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando sintió la sábana cubrir su desnudo cuerpo al tiempo en que los brazos de Bakugou lo rodearon, abrazándolo. Pudieron ser segundos, pero a Izuku le parecieron horas, horas que deseó fueran eternas.

El cuerpo del mayor se aferró con fuerza al suyo, -¿Realmente... eso quieres? -escuchó los latidos de su corazón y cubrió su boca con ambas manos temiendo lo que pudiera decir.

Necesitaba mentir, debía hacerlo.

-...no... -Su voz lacerada chocó contra sus manos, ¿cómo podía querer separarse de él? Si no podía estar con él, tener a su hijo sería suficiente... Debía ser suficiente, pero las lágrimas le delataron, no lo era. ¿A quién engañaba?

-Entonces... ¿Qué quieres? –Su voz tembló un poco.

Cuanto quería responder pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, le asfixiaban, tan pronto separaba sus labios su voz se desvanecía, las palabras se derretían en su lengua y se derramaron una vez la boca del mayor se encontró con la suya. Todas aquellas palabras calladas fueron dichas en aquel ósculo, roto y cándido.

Sonrió un poco ante lo densos que podían ser.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 _Perdón. Esto es completamente diferente a lo que tenía pensado. En un arrebato de estupidez pensé que sería bueno ver a Izuku con una vida sexual corrupta; quería escribir a un Izuku en la situación de Kumakashi (Sex Pistols), pero terminó siendo algo complicado, cuando quería escribir algo divertido y tonto. Incluso se suponía que sería corto. Y al final fue más largo de lo que esperaba... Y dramático y triste. Les juro que esto se escribió solo._

 _Ódienme por no poner contexto, lo siento. Básicamente, como viene en el resumen, Bakugou y Midoriya están comprometidos desde niños, y cuando cumplan cierta edad deberán... procrear (suena horrible), pero Izuku no quiere obligar a Katsuki a estar con alguien a quien odia y le propone romper el compromiso una vez se hayan unido. Y de ahí supongo ya saben que pasa... Katsuki no está muy contento con la idea, porque es un_ tsundere _y no puede ser honesto con lo que quiere/siente._

 _Mil perdones si lo terminé de manera abrupta, pero me estaba desesperando y necesitaba darle un "hasta aquí" o sino nunca lo acabaría. El título era temporal, pero como no pude pensar otro ése se quedó. Disculpen que no hara suficiente porno gay, ejem... lemon, aún no me animo a escribir uno hecho y derecho de estos niños.  
_


End file.
